


鸢尾花裙撑

by suuny



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suuny/pseuds/suuny
Summary: 年轻的小公子加雷斯遭遇了绑架。





	鸢尾花裙撑

**Author's Note:**

> *仍旧，标题不知所云，反正干就完了  
> *这是一个宽/软/猴3p，对不起我错了，我下次还敢！  
> *是女装大佬宽&软x贵公子猴  
> *猴受，猴受，猴受，说三遍，我吃all猴包括软猴谢谢！！  
> *黄脏雷，包含非自愿行为，请务必慎入！

加雷斯从来没有喜欢过这样的场合，无论是美酒还是贵妇人的娇笑，都让他无比地不自在。但今天国王和王后也在场，他没法像个不懂事的孩子似的提早离开。加雷斯端起酒杯，准备离人群远一些。  
“喔老天！”突然，他听见一声尖叫，循声望去，不知是哪家的浪荡子喝得烂醉，踩到女爵的裙子，直直地倒了下去。女爵的裙子被他撕开了大半，大腿都露了出来。加雷斯赶忙上前，用手臂护住女爵，请她到一旁去更换衣服。  
“真是太感谢你了，年轻人。”  
加雷斯笑了笑，“您太客气了，这毕竟是我父亲的派对。这边请。”  
“加雷斯，是吗？”  
“是的。”  
“我可以叫你加里吗？”  
“如果您愿意的话，我的荣幸。”他们很快走到了二楼，加雷斯为她打开了一扇门，“这里应当还有几条裙子，我相信您的尺寸与我母亲大抵相仿。”  
说完，加雷斯正准备走，却被女爵叫住了，  
“加里。”她没有遮挡裸露的大腿，却展开了绒面的扇子，似有似无地遮住了自己的嘴，“或许你可以帮我一下？我的束腰有些不太好解。”  
加雷斯表面上没有展露出任何的情绪，在他眼里，她和其他那些妇人毫无区别，他也毫无兴趣。而她的这句话甚至让他心生厌烦。但他无论如何还是答应了，于是走近了一步，将手伸向她束腰的带子。  
女爵对他露出一个惊恐的表情——下一秒，他失去了所有知觉。

“加里……加里！”  
加雷斯耳边是女爵刻意压低又猛然抬高的声音，他摇了摇因为受到猛击而晕眩的脑袋，勉勉强强能看清面前女爵的脸。她的妆花了些，脸颊上还能看见眼泪的痕迹。他环顾一周，发现自己身处一间逼仄的小屋，光线零零散散地照射进来，只能看清面前的女人。  
门被吱呀一声打开了，进来的人目的很明确——他用他那双粗壮肮脏的大手，一把揪住了女爵的头发，强行将倒在地上的女爵拽起来。女爵尖叫了一声，用手护住自己的头发，踉跄了几步，挣扎着从地上起来。   
加雷斯见状连忙挡在了女爵身前：“先生，请你对这位……”他的话还没结束，男人就用空闲的手拽着他的衣服将他扔向旁边的箱子堆里。  
门被重重地关上了。  
他不知道自己在那里待了多久，空气越来越热，能供他呼吸的氧气似乎也越来越少，零零散散的光线也逐渐变得模糊，直到完全消失。

卢卡进来的时候，托尼正坐在镜子前面梳理打了结的假发。他的妆还没卸，但已经掉了很多，斑斑驳驳，很是难看。  
“下一次还是你来吧，累死我了。”  
“现在知道累了？”卢卡握住他的肩膀，轻轻地在他脸上落下一个吻，德国人很顺从地接受了，“先去洗个脸吧，我把他叫醒。”  
“好。”

加雷斯不知道自己是怎么醒来的，他用了好一会儿才意识到有人用黑布遮住了他的眼睛。他试着动了动手脚，发现它们都被麻绳束缚着，他想呼救，但嘴里也含着布。  
“唔！”  
他扭动着，仿佛那样就能让他逃离这窘境一样。他听见一阵脚步声，随后感到后颈被人握在了手里。  
“嘘……安静一点儿，我们很快就让你走。”  
加雷斯感到尖锐的金属正抵着自己的皮肉，于是不敢再做什么，只是颤抖着点了点头。他感到自己被一双温柔有力的手扶起来，跪在柔软的地毯上。脚腕上的绳子被割断，有着红痕的地方正在隐隐作痛。  
另外一双手握住了他的双腿，将他们分开。  
卢卡接着安抚加雷斯，用温水一样的安慰让加雷斯昏昏欲睡。与此同时，托尼用他的手照顾着加雷斯的小兄弟。托尼的手指柔软细腻又灵活，包裹在他的阴茎上就好像是青涩妓女的舌头。  
托尼空出一只手，抚上男孩的胸口，捉住一只乳头揉弄起来。加雷斯常年禁欲，已经很久没有与人进行亲密接触了，在这样一番刺激下早就软了双腿，靠在托尼的手臂上才堪堪维持跪坐的动作。托尼将手指围成一个小圈，反复地刺激着顶端，不消几下，加雷斯便低吟着射在了地毯上。  
男人收回手臂，脚步声再次响起，他似乎去取了什么东西回来。加雷斯失去了支撑，一下没维持住平衡，歪到了一旁。卢卡并没有扶起他的意思，只是凑在他的耳边，轻声细语地说道：“我现在要把这个拿出来了，”说着，他拽了拽加雷斯嘴里的布条，“做个乖孩子不要叫好吗？你也知道，如果真的把人叫来……”  
卢卡的话没有说完，但加雷斯已经明白了他的意思。他赶紧点头，只希望自己能赶紧回到家。他听见脚步声停在了很近的地方。他先听到了响亮的皮肉接触的声音，疼痛跟着前来刺激他的感官。加雷斯下意识地如同小狗一样呜咽了一声，将双腿蜷缩起来。  
“起来。”  
他的声音和卢卡很不一样，冰冷、不近人情还带着异乡的生硬。加雷斯想要快点离开，所以没有办法只能照做。托尼粗暴地将他的上身压低，让他的屁股高高地翘了起来。加雷斯感到羞耻，想要将双腿合紧，但托尼没有让他如愿，反而将他的双腿分得更加开。加雷斯忍不住叫出了声，这似乎以某种方式让托尼变得更加兴奋。他的巴掌不断地落在敏感苍白的皮肤上，直到那块圆圆的软肉被尽数染红，而加雷斯再也忍受不了而哭叫着请求他停下。  
托尼似乎对此不满，但手上的动作还是停了下来。加雷斯听见身前传来一声轻笑，自己的下巴被温柔地抬了起来。  
“你是乖孩子吗，加里？”  
加雷斯咬住嘴唇，发丝跟着颤抖。他像是再也坚持不下去了似的，一颗泪水随着点头的动作润湿了遮挡在眼前的布条。  
“别把自己咬疼了，好孩子。”卢卡将手指放在他的薄唇上，轻轻地将他的下唇从他自己的牙齿下面解救出来，“张开嘴。”  
他突然感知到了湿润的触感，不消几秒便就懂了那是什么。加雷斯感到一阵恶心，拼命地想躲避。在他身后的德国人掐住他的脖子，让他动弹不得。  
“乖乖的，张开嘴，听到了吗？”  
加雷斯下意识地想要把腿夹紧，但德国人狠狠地用膝盖将他们分开。托尼转而抓住了他的头发，力道之大像是要把他从地上拽起来似的。  
“听懂了吗？！”  
他赶紧点点头，发丝随着飞起来，黏在了他被汗湿了的脸颊上。  
“对他好一点，亲爱的。加雷斯是个好孩子是不是？他只是需要一点引导。”卢卡握住他的肩膀将他扶起来，重新握住自己的阴茎送进加雷斯的嘴巴。加雷斯从没有被这样对待过，随着卢卡进入得越来越深，他的呕吐反射越来越强烈。卢卡缓缓地挺动腰肢，让自己的阴茎摩擦过加雷斯柔软的口腔内壁。加雷斯不懂如何用嘴取悦男人，与其说是加雷斯再给卢卡口交，不如说是他的嘴巴正在被卢卡操干。  
与此同时，他感到托尼手指沾上了冰凉的液体，从他的皮肤上划过，深入到他身体的最深处。陌生的感觉激起一阵不适，他想要尖叫反抗，但最终所有声音都被口中的物什模糊了去。  
身体里的手指从一根变成两根，托尼毫无章法地戳刺着，指肚狠狠地划过那一处最敏感的部位，如电流般的快感飞快地流遍了全身。加雷斯的喉咙中逃出的一声呜咽，也在口腔中变得模糊。  
托尼又加入了一根手指，三根手指在加雷斯体内作恶，若即若离地按压着那一点，快感不断刺激着加雷斯的神经。向来被捧在手心里的小公子从未被如此对待，不知道该怎么办，只能顺从地跟随本能迎合托尼的动作，追求他给予的一点快感。  
加雷斯感到一根粗大的棒状物抵住了他的穴口，托尼稍稍用力，将他的腰肢压得更加低，红软的小嘴没费多少力就含住阴茎的顶端。托尼握住他的胯骨，慢慢地整根没入。  
“放松。”托尼又扇了他一巴掌，但适得其反地使加雷斯收紧了肌肉。“操。”他骂道。  
卢卡笑了笑，稍稍停下了自己的动作，让加雷斯的嘴巴休息了一下。他将手掌放在加雷斯的后颈上，轻轻揉弄，仿佛在安抚一只受惊吓的猫。  
“好孩子，放松一点，你也不想受伤对吧？”  
托尼感到加雷斯放松了下来，便伸出一只手揉了揉他的头，缓慢地拔出又没入。加雷斯说不出话，只能呜呜地叫着抗议。托尼大开大合地操干着小公子，将快感尽数送到他每一处神经。眼泪大颗大颗地从眼眶逃离，顺着脸颊流到嘴边，随着卢卡的动作被送进嘴里。  
加雷斯不知道这场荒诞的戏持续了多久，他前后都被填满，快感逐渐变为一种折磨。托尼握住他受了冷落的阴茎，一边操干着他一边撸动，他再次射了托尼满手。释放后他的神智清醒了一些，这也让羞耻感的折磨变得更强烈。他感到一股液体注入他的身体，他忍不住在喉咙中压抑着尖叫，那只让他的声音听起来更加淫荡。托尼退了出去，后面突然的空虚和即将流到体外的精液迫使他夹紧了双腿，这次没人阻止他。卢卡的阴茎也从他口中退了出去，他听见卢卡的低喘，压抑又色情。他累得没法动弹，任由卢卡抬起他的脸，将精液尽数射在他脸上。  
加雷斯被他们扔在地毯上，许久没有理会。他的手仍被绑着，无法自己从地上起来。  
“乖孩子，张嘴。”  
经过刚才那一场性爱，加雷斯只学会了顺从。他张开嘴，卢卡将一杯温热的水送进他的喉咙。  
他感觉自己头重脚轻，似乎马上就要飞走了，身下好像也没了坚硬的支撑，只剩下一块很大的棉花。  
加雷斯很快再次失去了知觉。

几个月后加雷斯都快忘记了这次荒诞的经历，父亲再次举行了宴会，意图为他选出一位好妻子。加雷斯仍然无意参与，但必须在场。他拿起一杯酒，不知不觉晃出了大厅，走到了院子里。  
水池边坐着一位衣着讲究的妇人，一头金发很是好看。加雷斯本无意搭讪，却不想妇人听见他的脚步越来越近，便起身来找他。  
“你看起来不大高兴，贝尔先生。”  
“也没有，女士，我只是想出来透透风。”加雷斯礼貌地退开了半步，与女人拉开距离。  
“你不喜欢这样的包办，还来参加。”女人在半遮着脸的扇面后笑了，“真是个乖孩子。”  
乖孩子。  
加雷斯像是被击中一样愣在了原地。  
女人见他不再说话，便离开了，留下加雷斯一个人在水池边，看着自己的倒影。

Fin


End file.
